Blaine's World
"Blaine's World" is the thirteenth episode of Season 1 of iZombie. It was written by Rob Thomas and directed by Michael Fields. It is the thirteenth episode of the series overall, and premiered on June 9, 2015. Synopsis After discovering new evidence in the Max Rager case, Liv and Clive pay a visit to Vaughn Du Clark at Max Rager HQ. Ravi continues his search for a cure. Meanwhile, Blaine makes Liv an offer she can't refuse. Lastly, Major finds himself in an unbelievable situation.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150521cw04/ Recap Julien is searching Major’s truck outside of Meat Cute. Blaine takes a call from a complaining customer. Julien can’t find the astronaut brains and Julien says Major worked at a shelter where he took some kids from. They go back to interrogate Major some more. They’ve got him in the cooler and he’s shivering. Major tells him to kiss his ass. Blaine leaves him in there to think. Clive, Ravi and Liv look at Teresa’s bludgeoned body. She was supposed to meet Cameron with Sebastian’s “stuff.” Cameron wants to use the stuff to track down Sebastian. Sebastian also likely killed Nate and Kimber. Ravi says Cameron may be dead too based on the blood found in the hotel room. Liv says Teresa is a snarky little bitch and digs into her brains as part of her lunch. Ravi calls in Liv to look at their zombie rat. He says a few more months of observation and they can try it on her. Liv wants to try it now since Peyton thinks she’s a monster and she misses Major. Liv says she’s disgusted with herself and wants to try it now. Ravi says they only have one dose, maybe they can stretch it to two. Ravi says they need to be able to cure the other zombies too. Liv sits and says she gets it then she gets a flash of Teresa talking to a rat. Liv says she knows who’s killing the kids and goes and tells Liv it’s Max Rager. Liv says this is about the energy drink and says Max Rager wants the thumb drive back with the memo. Liv says the company is leaving no witnesses. Clive says they should go talk to them. Vaughn looks at a tape of Sebastian in an interview with Dr Yeltsin. He beats the doctor to death. His replacement watches the tape and is horrified. The new doctor is shocked to hear the Sebastian is a zombie and wants to know how it happened. Vaughn says he had the blood of a woman who’s also a zombie. The cops show up and the doctor says he’d love to check out a zombie. Vaughn says the zombie that turned Sebastian is an ME for Seattle PD and she’s there. Vaughn tells Hillary to send them in. Clive asks him about the dead teenagers. Vaughn says he’s been in Milan and Liv asks him about missing his secretary’s funeral. Vaughn says she was a trade secret leaker. Clive asks about Sebastian then Liv tells the creepy staring doctor to quit looking at her. Vaughn says he fired Sebastian years ago and was happy to hear that Liv ran him over in a boat. Clive says he survived it then was run over by the now-dead teens and survived that too. Vaughn says he needs to look for Sebastian. Clive says they have Sebastian in a drawer at the morgue. Vaughn asks how he died and Liv says she stabbed him to death. Clive gets a call and Liv asks Vaughn about Sebastian’s loyalty. Clive says someone used Cameron’s credit card and they have to go. Vaughn tells them not to be strangers. Blaine goes back to the fridge to talk to a shivering Major. Blaine says he did some research to find out how long he could be in the chill before parts start falling apart. Blaine says the Nazis did some horrible experiments. Blaine says he found out he can keep him there for quite a while. Major asks why he’s doing it and Blaine says daddy issues. Vaughn tells the new doctor that Yeltsin praised his work. Vaughn says with their Super Max drink, consumers won’t have to sleep anymore and he says Yeltsin brought them close and he will take them the rest of the way. He asks about the brain-eating side effect. Vaughn says his job is to isolate that and get rid of the component while Vaughn takes care of all the existing zombies. Liv and Clive go to the gas station and the clerk says the guy had serious BO. It’s definitely Cameron and he looks nervous. He mouths to the camera “help me” and Liv says they’ve got him. Clive says he’s probably running out of time. Clive and Liv head back to the station and Liv is being snarky like the brain she ate. Ravi has the murder weapons – billiard balls. Liv makes a smart comment about his ball bag. Ravi says they were behind the hotel in a dumpster in a pillow case. Clive gets a 911 call from someone saying he’s in he trunk of a car and they’re going to waste him. He shouts no, no, no. They tell Clive the signal from Cameron’s phone is coming from a junkyard and he may have been crushed. Blaine comes to check on Major. He says he has to pee and Blaine says to go right ahead. He brings Major some hot soup which he sips down. Major spits something out and sees he was eating a piece of brain. He vomits. Blaine says eating brains doesn’t make you a monster, it takes more effort. They wheel in Tommy’s body on a meat hook and Major is horrified. He comes at them but they beat him down. At the junkyard, they bring a cadaver dog and it finds Cameron’s phone and Liv says they need a giant can opener to open trunks. Clive wonders how the phone got inside the tire and they go check a nearby traffic camera. Clive shows her that Cameron was driving. Clive thinks he was stealing the Max Rager money from the other teens. Cameron is alive and well and they send out an APB on him. Cameron goes into a diner and sits with a girl. She asks to see the thumb drive but he asks to see the cash first. He checks out the cash then hands it over. She says she hopes he was discreet with what’s on it and he says he didn’t make copies. She says her employer isn’t someone to screw with and he says he’s not either. She slides him her milkshake and says to finish it before he walks out. Cameron leaves the diner then sees bicycle cops checking out his car and he walks the other way. His car explodes. Cameron is horrified and takes off running. A homeless guy that Cameron asked to watch his car talks to Liv and Clive. He says Cameron paid him $10 to watch the car and he turned away for a minute and saw a guy under the car then Cameron came out with a backpack, the car blew up and Cameron walked away. He says all he remembers is that the backpack was orange. On a bus, Cameron spots a tracking device in with the cash and starts to panic. He asks why we stopped. She says it’s Canadian customs. A cop gets on the bus and then radios for a description of the kid. Cameron is delivered to the cops and Clive tells him they know he killed Teresa with the pool balls. Liv says it was all for show and asks what sort of person kills his friends for $300k. He says he wants a deal to be tried as a minor and he’ll talk. He says otherwise he wants a lawyer. He asks what a copy of the thumb drive is worth to them. Clive says they can just let him go and they can release a press statement saying he was cooperative. Liv says she can live with whatever the others do to him. Cameron says Nate got a text from Kimber’s phone after she died. Nate called and a woman offered $300k for the thumb drive from the psycho’s wallet. Cameron says they were all high. He hands over the thumb drive. They find the internal memo that Max Rager was worried about. Cameron says he knows that Teresa came to rat to the cops. Clive has Rebecca’s article showing what the company did. There’s a video file about the new drink Super Max. Liv says she needs to check in with Ravi and wonders what Super Max will do to zombie mode. She goes to the morgue looking for Ravi but he’s not there. She tells the rat it must be nice not to have to eat brains or obsess. Ravi calls and asks if she’s seen Major. Ravi says he’s worried and doesn’t think he came home last night. Liv tells Ravi she’s sick of this life and says she’ll try and find Major. The lady from Meat Cute tells Blaine there’s a text on Major’s phone. It says she tested the brains and they’re monkey brains. Blaine says – I’ll be damned. She gets a call from Major’s phone and it’s Blaine. She asks why he has the phone and asks him not to hurt Major. He says to bring him the monkey brains and he won’t hurt him. Blaine says if she doesn’t, he’ll cut Major’s head open and eat him. Then Blaine says Major was willing to freeze rather than rat her out. Major finds a lighter in Tommy’s pants then checks the door and tries to pee. Liv meets Blaine who has Julien get a guy out of the car. He’s in a hoodie and she can’t really see him. Blaine says it was a pleasure and drives away. Liv runs over and sees it’s some other guy who’s about Major’s size and build. But Blaine and Julien are already gone. At Meat Cute, the henchmen are eating and the woman turns up the music because she’s sick of the noise of the bone saw and meat cutter. The guy sees a fire in the cooler then runs in and Major takes him down then locks him in the cooler. He looks around the kitchen and hears laughter and music. He makes it outside and then goes to his truck where he gets his newly purchased guns and grenade. Major heads back inside and fires at the three out front. They scatter. One of the other guys has a gun but he’s blinded and can’t shoot straight. The other two are in the back. Major takes them out one by one. The lady manager says he did this to her and she’s just a butcher. He tells her to go and thanks him. Then she comes oat him with a knife and he takes her out too. Then Major shoots the guy he trapped in the cooler in the head. Suzuki hears a call of trouble at Meat Cute and says he’ll take the call. Julien shows up and sees the carnage. Major locks him in the cooler and tosses the grenade in and says – walk away from this. But then Blaine is there and stabs him in the chest. He tells Major – look what you did. He turns off the machinery and says he can have a slow and agonizing death. Blaine says he hopes it hurts. Blaine turns off the music and Liv is there and shoots him. She says he killed Major. Blaine says let’s talk and says he’s the only one who knows all the zombies in Seattle. She says he murdered Lowell. Blaine says he feeds Seattle’s zombies and if he stops feeding them, the zombie apocalypse will begin. He says everyone she loves will be a zombie or zombie food. Major calls her name and she says they have to stop the bleeding. He says he told her there were zombies and she didn’t believe him. Blaine is there and says he doesn’t know and smiles. Blaine says he’s about to go out with some irony and says his own beloved is one of them. Blaine says her hair, eyes and complexion are not style choices. Major asks if she is and she says please. Blaine says what a waste and for what. He says he’s got friends in high places and tomorrow’s headline will be – crackpot shoots up butcher shop. She stabs him with the cure and says mazel tov. She says now he can’t make more. She says to let him know if he survives since he’s their guinea pig. They hear sirens and Liv looks at Major who looks pretty dead. She scratches him with her nail to infect him. Suzuki gets to the meat shop and comes in with his gun drawn. He calls the station and says it’s all clear and says it was just kids shooting firecrackers. He looks around at the carnage. Liv fixes some food then takes it to Major and says he needs to try and eat it. She says it gets better. Major calls her a liar and then says she’s been a zombie since that night at the lake and broke his heart instead of telling him the truth. She says she has more faith in him than anyone and says he would have told her that it didn’t matter and he loved her anyway. She says she couldn’t ask that of him. He says she turned him zombie without his permission. She says it was better than watching him die. He asks if she eats the brains of people that come into the morgue. She says she eats victim’s brains and helps solve murders. Major asks what’s the greater good for him and she says she hopes it’s us and says they can be together now. She takes his hand and says it’s what fate dealt them. But Major says she dealt this to him and she’s the same person that let him think he was crazy. Then he says she played God with his life and asks if she did it based on what she wanted or what he would want. He says if she thinks he wants this, she doesn’t know him that well. Suzuki goes around and shoots a gun then shoots himself in the leg. He then writes in blood on the wall and turns the gas on in the stove. He tries to get the lighter to click and it doesn’t spark. Liv’s brother shows up for his first day of work at Meat Cute and sees the wreckage and dead people. He says Oh My God then the place blows up. Is he dead? It doesn’t look good. Ravi reads the paper about the Max Rager memo story. Hillary brings Vaughn the newspaper with the front page news about their product causing violent episodes. He twitches and tries to focus on his yoga. Clive investigates the crime scene and says it looks like Suzuki surprised the people and went down fighting. Clive spots the mismatched sneakers on Julien and calls another cop over. He says to bring in Major Lillywhite. He says to run a gun residue test on Major. At Max Rager, the press is out in force. They ask Vaughn if this is the end of Max Rager but he says they’re just getting started. Blaine gets stitched up by a veterinarian while he gleefully eats a burrito. Liv shoots him up with the cure and says she hopes he can forgive her no matter what happens. She gets a call from her mom. She tells her about her brother. He lost a lot of blood and he’s O negative and they have none. At the hospital, her mom asks her to donate blood since Liv has the same time. Liv has to say no. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite Guest Starring *Steven Weber as Vaughn Du Clark *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Teresa *Molly Hagan as Eva Moore *Rhys Ward as Cameron Henley *Hiro Kanagawa as Lieutenant Suzuki *Nick Purcha as Evan Moore *Fulvio Cecere as Detective Flynn *Aleks Paunovic as Julien Dupont *Matthew MacCaull as Sebastian Meyer *Brian Markinson as Dr. Holland *Darryl Quon as Luta Co-Starring *Tanja Dixon-Warren as Cissie *Leanne Lapp as Rita *Dakota Daulby as Tommy *Marcus Hondro as Manager *Brad Kelly as Zom-A *Efosa as Zom-B *Raymond Sammel as Dr. Yeltsin *Marc Gaudet as Border Security Guard #1 *Dee Jay Jackson as Border Security Guard #2 *Chris Webb as Bicycle Cop #1 *Todd Thomson as Surgeon *Robert Mann as Bum *Paul Paiskowski as Gas Station Attendant *Kelly Ann Woods as Female Passenger *Dustin Freeland as K9 Handler *Paul Moniz De Sa as Veterinarian *James Paladino as Frightened Young Man *Evan Frayne as Uniformed Cop *Sonia Beeksma as Reporter Soundtrack *Blue Velvet by Ronnie McDowell & Bobby Vinton *Don't Disconnect by Sarah Jaffe *Der Kommissar by After the Fire *Your Past Life As a Blast by Okkervil River *Downtown by Petula Clark Videos IZombie Blaine's World Trailer The CW IZombie Inside Blaine's World The CW IZombie Blaine's World Clip The CW Trivia Production Notes *In the scene where Vaughn Du Clark, head of Max Rager, is confronted by the press, two of the reporters are dressed as Castiel, a primary character on the CW's show Supernatural, wearing his iconic overcoat, suit and bright blue tie. References